


Kids, am I right?

by sympathetic_deceit_trash



Series: Arson's Sanders Sides Fics [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders Fight, Janus is a parent, M/M, Roman is irresponsible with his magic stuff, Virgil doesn't get kids, virgil hates janus and janus hates him back (but not really)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sympathetic_deceit_trash/pseuds/sympathetic_deceit_trash
Summary: Janus has seen weirder in the mindscape.Remus is a kid now? Meh. Okay. He can deal with that.When Virgil comes to ask for help--ask him specifically for help, isn't that hilarious?--because Logan, Roman, and Patton are kids, too, though, it means he's going to have to unfortunately deal with not only a group of children but also someone who hates his guts.All well.It'll be fine.Probably.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Platonic DLAMPR, fuck it good brother relationship, idk if its gonna be romantic or not yet
Series: Arson's Sanders Sides Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115789
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Kids, am I right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil asks Janus for help, and receives better help than he expected.

“No! Don’t eat that!” Janus cried, rushing over and almost slipping due to the lack of friction with his yellow socks on the wooden floor. He picked the small child up, carefully removing the power cable from his tiny hands and ignoring how he attempted to bite his fingers in retaliation.

Remus, for some reason, was currently a child. A young one, at that, maybe 7 or 8. Thus, Janus had spent the morning running around and chasing after him, barely managing to keep him from getting hurt or eating something he shouldn’t. His hat, gloves, and capelet were scattered around the dark side’s part of the mindscape, his heeled dress shoes abandoned in favor of being able to sneak up on the far too quick Remus, his sleeves pushed up to his elbows to keep from getting anything undesirable on them. 

“My, you’re real hungry aren’t you?” He cooed, adjusting his grip on the tiny side. “Alright. Let’s get you something to eat.”

“Never took you for the dad-type.” Janus whirled around, his eyes narrowed.

“What are you doing here, Virgil?” He snapped, already defensive. Virgil held his hands up in surrender.

“Look,”

“I’m looking.” Janus said coldly. Maybe he was extra defensive because Remus was vulnerable and Virgil famously disliked him, or maybe he just didn’t like seeing him in  _ his  _ home.

“I...know we’re not on the best of terms,” Virgil continued, then winced at his own words.

“I’ll say.” Janus mused, easily the power cable out of reach when Remus reached for it, eyes never leaving Virgil.

“ _ But _ ,” Virgil pressed onwards, “I...Ineedyourhelpwiththis.” He mumbled all at once, cringing like it pained him.

Janus laughed in his face.

“Say that again, but slower, and louder, and  _ maybe  _ I’ll  _ consider  _ helping you with whatever it is you so desperately need assistance with.” He watched with bitter glee as Virgil grit his teeth.

“You’re such a bastard.” He eventually sighed. “I need your help with this, Janus.”

Janus smirked lazily.

“And what is it that you need help with, oh dear buddy of mine?” He mocked.

“We are  _ not- _ ” Virgil shook his head and decided against arguing. “Remus isn’t the only one like that.”

Janus raised an eyebrow, glancing down to where Remus was picking his nose.

“Oh?”

“Roman, Logan, Patton...they’re all...kids.” Virgil groaned. “And I don’t know how to take care of kids! Or fix it! And clearly, you do! So...help me.” He picked at the threading of his hoodie. Janus wanted so badly to say no, purely as a form of petty, bitter revenge. He knew better, though. He was self-preservation and he needed to do his job and help Thomas, and that meant babysitting the kid-versions of people who hated him, and Remus. With Virgil, of all people.

Things had been weirder.

“Okay.” He said bluntly, dropping the power cable and walking past Virgil.

“Wait, really?” Virgil gawked.

“Yes. Grab my hat, will you? We’ll need that.” Janus glanced over his shoulder at him. Virgil made a bewildered noise but went and picked up his hat, grabbing his gloves as well and putting them in it before jogging to catch up. “Oh, my gloves?”

“Yeah, figured maybe not everyone would be able to uh, see your hand without...freaking out.” Virgil shot a not so subtle glance at Janus’ left hand, seeing the scales and clawed fingers there.

Janus’ gaze hardened as he stared straight ahead, jaw tightening a bit.

“Right.” He said tersely. Remus patted the scaled hand.

“Cool,” he muttered, “snakes are cool.”

“Yeah,” Janus said softly, brushing hair out of the child’s eyes, “snakes are cool.”

He decidedly ignored the feeling of Virgil looking at them.

-

When they arrived at the light side’s portion of the mindscape, Janus almost laughed.

The walls of the living room were colored on, the crayons and markers used to do so littered around the room. Several were in the tiny hands of Roman, who was loudly arguing with an equally small Logan, who’s glasses laid on the floor with a cracked lense. Patton sat in the middle of the room, crying just as loud as the other two were arguing. They had yet to notice the presence of the dark sides.

Janus took his hat and gloves from Virgil, shifting so Remus was on his hip as he slipped on his gloves and put on his hat. Then, he loudly cleared his throat. That caused Roman to glance at him and Logan to turn, but otherwise didn’t change much. Janus narrowed his eyes.

“That’s  _ enough _ !” He announced firmly. Roman shut his mouth and Logan reached to pick up his glasses and put them on--they were much too big for his now tiny face--so he could stare at Janus, and Patton abruptly stopped crying, seemingly out of shock.

He could feel Virgil also staring but ignored it.

“Roman, drop the markers and crayons, sit on the couch. Patton, they’re not arguing anymore, it’s okay. Logan, do you want to help me pick up?” Janus said calmly, not yet setting Remus down. Roman hung his head, letting his tools drop from his hands as he clambered onto the couch. Patton sniffled, wiping his face with his hands and then his nose on his arm before following after Roman to sit next to him. Logan seemed thrilled to be useful, starting to pick up the markers and crayons from the floor.

“How did-” Virgil started to ask.

“Remus, what do you want to do?” Janus ignored the side next to him.

“Hm...dunno.” Remus shrugged. Janus eyed the room. 

“...why don’t you play with Roman and Patton?” He suggested, smiling encouragingly when Remus lit up. “Just don’t terrorize them too much, and don’t make too much of a mess.” He said firmly, setting the tiny terror down.

Once the other was on the couch, Janus finally turned to Virgil.

“I’m going to help Logan pick up and you are going to make sure Roman, Remus, and Patton are safe. If you can’t handle that, you tell me, understood?” His voice lacked the warmth it had when he was speaking with the kids.

Virgil blinked, opened his mouth, then shut it again and nodded.

“Good.” He turned, crouching, and began to pick up the crayons and markers along with the tiny logical side.


End file.
